


Born to Give Head

by totallynotnatalie



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Begging, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face Slapping, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Incest, Jealousy, Modern Myth Telling, Screenplay/Script Format, Whining, blowjob, brat taming, bratty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: Athena is willing to go to war for her father in exchange for his cock.
Relationships: Athena/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), F4M
Kudos: 1





	Born to Give Head

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to modify the script to fit your needs. 
> 
> This is for 18+ audiences only

F4M][Script Offer] Born to Give Head [Athena x Zeus][Fsub][Incest][A Lot of Daddy Mentions][Bratty][Slapping][Whining][Begging][Blowjob][Creampie][Brat Taming][Mutual Orgasms][Jealousy][Modern Myth Telling]

Synopsis: Athena is willing to go to war for her father in exchange for his cock. 

Character Notes: The character is Athena Goddess of Wisdom. In this take on the character, she is petulant and demanding. While she is smart, like most of the Greek Pantheon, she remains stubborn and childish. 

Note: All characters are 18+.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Father! Father! 

*sound of hurried footsteps*

Father! 

*door opening*

Father! I need to speak with you. 

Yes, now. The matter is urgent. It's concerning Sparta. 

No, it needs to be private. Simply tell Hermes to-

Oh, enough with your mouth, Hermes. No one cares about the wind speed over Crete. 

Then just fly around it and talk to Posiden about the storm. 

Fine, if he won't-

Actually, nevermind. Hermes, I need you to send a letter for me. I need you to tell a certain messenger god that he needs to stop acting like a little boy and learn to think for himself for once.

Do you think that you can do that, darling? 

Oh, don't you dare look to father for help. He's indulged your helpless for far too long. Besides, everyone knows that I'm his favorite. Right, Daddy? 

See? You have no place here. Go fly to Crete and deal with the problem yourself. Or would my baby brother like a nice lightning bolt in the ass? Mhmm, would that finally get you to go the fuck away? 

Then, leave before I give you another reason to fly. 

And shut the door. 

*door slamming*

Honestly, that boy acts half his age. I don't why you even bothered to listen to him, father. He's not worthy of your time much less your patience. 

Yes, I know that I ought to be kind to him, father. But I have little tolerance for idiocy. 

*sigh*

However, for your sake, I shall put him out of my mind for the moment. *I* at least had a decent reason for seeking out your company. 

Father, the Spartans have set out on another attack on Corinth. There was nothing to provoke it. The soldiers are simply doing their usual posturing. But you know that we cannot let them take the city. It's unjust. The Corinthians deserve to keep their land. Surely, you must agree with me, father? 

Yes, I know that the justice of war is my domain and not yours. However, in his bullheadedness, Ares has taken the Spartans side and-

I-I never said I needed help. Ares is no match for me. I can handle him perfectly fine on my own. I was simply seeking advice on a more diplomatic solution to the problem. 

I am not waffling. I have no problems with combat. You know this. I've fought so many times before. How could you even think-father, I've given you so many victories. 

Yes, none recently... But I promise that I haven't grown soft father. I am still more God than Godness. There is no need to compare me to my sisters. 

I assure you, If you wish for me battle once more, then I will battle. And I will win. Would that please you, father?

Very well. Then I will bring you victory once more. 

However, I might ask for something in return...

(annoyed) I am more than allowed to make requests, father. After all, I am your blood and your favorite. 

Father...

Fine, Daddy. I don't know why you insist we keep such a childish nickname. 

Like it? I would never like such a ridiculous term. 

*sigh* Well, fine. Maybe little. But only when I want something. 

Yes, that's why I said it in front of Hermes. And that's why I'll say it again now. 

So, Daddy, do you think that we could have a little time for us? Since I'll be winning yet another war for you, I think that I deserve a reward. 

Oh, nothing too much....just your cock. 

It's just...been a while hasn't it, Daddy? Don't you miss me? As I said, I know that I'm your favorite. 

Yes, I know that you have others. But none of them can compare to me. 

Honestly, I don't even know why you bother to keep Hera in your bed. That pathetic creature cries when a petal falls off a flower. Surely, her weakness cannot possibly compare to my strength. 

*scoff* The bitch is hardly better than a mortal. 

No, I will not be kind to her. I do not owe her my loyalty. I wasn't born from her. I was born from you and you alone. 

(softer) Which is why you ought to love me most of all. I was made from you and for you. No other goddess has such power. Our connection is unmatched and untamed. 

Do not tell me that you do not feel it. I know that you've felt it before. I've seen it in your eyes, Daddy. 

(whisper) You long for me. And I long for your cock. 

May I have it please, Daddy? I want to remind you why I'm your favorite. Isn't that what you wish?

(pause) 

Beg for it? But I've already asked. That seems like more than enough. 

What do you always insist on this? It is hardly becoming of a goddess to beg.

*scoff* Is that why you're still with little miss Hera? Because she throws herself at your feet anytime you ask. 

Well, I-

*slap*

Ow, Daddy. That wasn't fair. 

No, I see no reason why I can't speak ill of-

*slap*

Ow. Yes, I know that she's your wife but-

*slap*

*sigh* Fine. Yes, Daddy. I promise not to be unkind to her sensitiveness.

See? Don't I look contrite? 

Don't you find it charming? Doesn't it make you want to give me your cock? 

Please Daddy? 

Yes, I know you said to beg for but-

(whining) Daddy, I don't want to beg. 

It's isn't proper of me to beg. 

Whining? I'm not whining. 

I'm simply...expressing my opinion. Believe I ought to have your cock without begging. 

(whining) But Daddy. I want it. 

*slap*

(whining) Daddy

(pause) 

What? No, sir. I'm not trying to disobey. In fact, I'm certain that I didn't disobey. 

Well, the order was only conditional. *If* I wanted your cock, then I had to beg. However, I can always decide that I don't want your cock and not beg. No disobedience there. 

(annoyed) I know that I just said I wanted it, Daddy. But I'm not sure that it's worth begging. I'm not sure that I really *need* your thick delicious... 

(whining) Daddy, do I truly need to beg? 

(scoff) Fine. 

(pleading) Please Daddy, may I have your beautiful cock. I do crave it so. Whether God or mortal, you can please like no other man can. Please, Daddy. Please. I need you so badly. Please. Please. Let me have it. 

(pleading) Yes, I want it. I promise that I truly want it. Daddy, please. I'm certain. I promise that I'm certain. 

Yes, yes. My mouth will have you first. I know that my cunt shall have to earn the privilege. But please, Daddy, I want to make you so hard. 

(pause)

Oh, thank you. Thank you, Daddy. Yes, I shall be happy to take off my robe. 

(pause)

Well, what are your thoughts, Daddy? Is my form acceptable? I realize that I'm no Aphrodite, but I am *wise* enough to know that my body is enough to make most men squirm. 

(whisper) Doesn't it make you want me, Daddy? 

*kiss*

Then take off your tunic so that I might please you.

*sigh* Very well. I'll beg. 

Please, Daddy. Please take off your tunic.

Thank you, Daddy. 

*kiss*

Oh, that form. You truly are King of the Gods. And I want that cock to rule over me. 

May my mouth have it, sir? 

*sigh* May my mouth have it, *please*, sir? 

Thank you, Daddy. I'm eager to show that cock of yours what it's been missing. 

*kiss*

I hope that you enjoy my mouth, Daddy. 

*wet sounds*

Mhmm, how is that Daddy? Is that pleasing you? 

I know it is because I can feel you getting hard. 

*wet sounds*

But I want to make you even harder. 

I want to show you how much better I am than Hera.

Mhmm.

Then all of them. 

*moaning*

Only I can service you like this. 

Only I can give you want you truly crave. 

*wet sounds*

Ow, Daddy. No pulling my hair. 

I-Am I not pleasing you? 

Mhmm. 

Well, if you want me to go faster then ask and don't pull. 

Ow. 

(whining) Daddy. 

Ow.

Alright, fine. But only because I want to please you. 

*wet sounds*

Is that fast enough, Daddy? 

Oooh, well if it gets you to moan like that... 

*moaning*

Would you like more, Daddy? 

I can give you so much more. 

I can-

Ow. Daddy. That really hurts. 

Ow. 

Daddy if you want me to stop when why can't you use your words? 

Ow. Yes, I can come where you're pulling me, but I do wish that you ask-

*slap*

(laughing) I'm afraid that won't work anymore, Daddy. If you want me to keep quiet, then you had better kiss me. After all, that is why you pulled me into your lap isn't it? 

Or was it because you wanted my cunt? Well, either way, you had better kiss me first. 

*kissing*

Thank you, Daddy. 

*kissing*

Remember to touch my breasts too, Daddy. Please? I want my nipples nice and excited for you. 

*moaning*

T-thank you, sir. 

Would you like my cunt soon? I-I know that you're ready for it. I can feel your hard cock against my clit. 

Do you want it, Daddy? Or should I grind against you first? 

Oh, yes. Like this? 

Should I grind my throbbing clit against your excited cock? Over and over again? 

*moaning*

Just like that Daddy. 

*kissing*

Oh, fuck. I'm getting so wet. 

Oh, can you feel me dripping onto your cock Daddy?

Doesn't it make you so excited? 

*moaning*

Y-yes, I'm excited too. 

*moaning*

Yes, yes, Daddy. I *want* your cock. I don't care anymore. I'll beg all you want. It doesn't matter. Just please give it to me. Daddy, please. 

Please. 

Yes, yes. I can feel you teasing my entrance. 

Please, Daddy. 

*moaning*

Oh, yes Daddy. I'll wrap my legs around you. I'll do anything you want. Just please fuck me. 

Please, I want to feel your cock inside me. Please sir, I want it so badly. 

*moaning*

Oh, yes. Thank you, Daddy. Thank you. 

*moaning*

I love having you fill me up. Daddy. 

Yes, yes. Give me more. 

*gasping*

Please, Daddy. Please. 

I promise that I can take it. 

My tight little cunt is ready for you. It's ready for all of you. 

Please let me have it. 

*moaning*

Let me have all of it. 

Oh, yes. yes. That's it, Daddy. 

Yes, more, Daddy. More, please.

Oh, yes. Right there. 

*gasping*

Yes-faster. Faster please, Daddy. 

Be as rough as want you. I can handle it. 

Oh-I am a warrior after all. 

Oh, oh-ow.

Yes, pull my hair if you wish. I don't care. You feel amazing.

Yes, ow. As rough as you want. 

*kissing*

As long as you cum for me. Please Daddy, my cunt wants your cum so badly. 

Please, Daddy. I've been so good for you. I want to feel your cum inside me. 

Please. Please. 

*moaning*

Yes, yes. I'm close too, Daddy. I-i promise that I'll cum with you. I promise. 

Oh, don't stop, Daddy. We're nearly there. I want to cum with you. 

*gasping*

Yes-yes, I'm ready. I'm ready. 

P-please fill me with your delicious cum. Please. Please. Please. 

Thank you, Daddy. 

*kiss*

Oh my, I feel you-I can feel you-

Oh fuck, I'm going-I'm going to-

*orgasming*

I-I

Oh, thank you, Daddy. Thank you. Thank you. 

Did I please you, Daddy? 

*kiss*

I hope so because I can feel your cum dripping down my thigh. *sigh* Hera should be so lucky. 

*kiss*

No, father. I have no true expectation of you leaving her. Even if I detest her, I was born from your head. We are too alike to ever achieve proper union. If she pleases you, then I must honor it. 

Besides, even Gods treat their wives worst than they do their concubines. I know that I'll always your favorite. 

*kiss*

You're too arrogant not to love me most. I was made in your image. 

And yes, I shall fulfill your duties as your will commands. I hadn't forgotten our bargain. Your cock was exchanged for my vengeance. 

I will meet Ares on the battlefield at dawn, father. And I assure you that I will bring you victory. 

Very well, father. I shall take my leave of you. I need to give myself the rest of the night to devise a winning strategy. However, Daddy, once I squash Ares, I hope that you might indulge me in a little celebration. 

*kiss*

Thank you. Goodnight, Daddy.


End file.
